


The Beauty of a Secret

by deadbloodchronicles



Category: Badlands - Halsey (Album), Halsey (Musician)
Genre: Back Seat, Car Sex, F/F, Sex, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbloodchronicles/pseuds/deadbloodchronicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she wanted to do was to stop the car, to pull over somewhere and have the girl in the passenger seat to herself. But that wasn’t allowed, because they were hiding their feelings, and people who hid their feelings didn’t kiss under the night sky in the backseat. They didn’t fuck, either, which was another thing she wanted to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All We Do Is Drive

Her two hands gripped the wheel tightly, as if it was a stairway railing. Silence hung in the vehicle like a heavy fog, parted only by the rapping of the other girl’s fingernails on the door handle. Her heart pumped as fast as those fingernails hit the door handle with their chipped pink polish. She bit her lip. All she wanted to do was to stop the car, to pull over somewhere and have the girl in the passenger seat to herself.

But that wasn’t allowed, because they were hiding their feelings, and people who hid their feelings didn’t kiss under the night sky in the backseat. They didn’t fuck, either, which was another thing she wanted to do.

At least they were together tonight, though. But something deep inside her craved the touch of that girl in the passenger seat, the taste of her lips, the girl’s head between her thighs --

She gripped the steering wheel tighter, trying to shut out every fantasy of her and the girl in the car with her. Taking deep breaths, she focused all of her attention on the open road before her. Or she tried to, anyway.

She could still hear the other girl’s measured breaths, see the rise and fall of her chest. The other girl’s eyes were surveying the black and starless skies. Her fingernails had stopped their rapid movements all of a sudden, and then silence seeped into the cracks that that bit of noise previously filled.

“Play some music,” said the girl who was driving, desperate to terminate the silence.

The girl in the passenger seat searched through the glove compartment, pulling out a black disc. She inserted it into the CD player without giving it a glance.

A couple of seconds later, some angsty pop-punk singer started an anecdote about wanting to hate someone half as much as he hated himself. It was a song the girls would normally sing along to, but something felt off that night, at least to the girl driving.

She couldn’t stand the tension. She grabbed the wheel tighter and tighter, as if trying to choke out her feelings.

The girl in the passenger seat started humming along to the next song on the disc, one about how -- well, it didn’t matter anyway, because the driver was too nervous to pay attention to the song. She pulled the car over and turned off the engine.

“Wha --” the girl in the passenger seat tried.

The girl in the driver’s seat looked her in the eyes, and held her face in her right hand. Slowly, she closed her eyes, going in for a kiss. Her lips touched the other girl’s, softly. Then the other girl pulled away.

The look on her face was one of confusion. “Marie ? Marie… I -- ?” Her eyebrows furrowed.

Marie felt her face get hot. “Sorry… I’m, uh…”

“No!” The other girl shook her head. “No. I just didn’t think you…”

“Liked girls ?” Marie answered anxiously.

“Liked me, I mean.” The other girl stared at her lap.

“Oh.” Marie bit her lip, avoiding the other girl’s eyes. “Well, yeah. Of course, I guess…” She wanted to laugh to break the tension, but she feared that that would worsen the situation.

The other girl met Marie’s gaze, and, taking a deep breath, tangled her fingers in Marie’s silky hair. She pulled her in, and their lips met. It was soft at first, almost teasing, and then it got passionate and rough. And then the windows were fogging up, and maybe they shouldn’t have gone so fast so early, and maybe there’d be a lot to talk about in the morning. But none of that mattered to Marie, because she finally got what she wanted.

And California finally felt like home.


	2. We Wrote a Story in the Fog on the Windows That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they went too fast, but it felt so good.

They made their way to the backseat, Marie lying on top of the other girl. Their lips were engaged in a sort of sloppy tug of war. Marie felt the other girl’s fingers bury themselves in her hair. Marie’s fingers travelled towards the hem of her own shirt, breaking the kiss for a few seconds to pull it off. She tossed it to the front seat as she bent back down towards the other girl. Marie let their lips brush together, teasingly, and then kissed her jaw instead. The other girl removed her hands from Marie’s hair to unclasp her blue, lace trimmed bra, and Marie shook it off her arms, throwing it to the front seat as well.

The other girl ripped off her shirt and took off her bra. Marie kissed her neck, slowly, making her way down to her collarbone, her breasts, her navel… It seemed to take forever, and that was exactly what Marie wanted. The travel from her navel to between her thighs was drawn out, until Marie’s tongue touched a magic spot, and the other girl shuddered.

Of course, it wasn’t fair for Marie to be in control the entire time, and so the roles reversed, and it was the other girl teasing Marie. And she took even longer than Marie did, as a sort of payback. But Marie enjoyed it, nonetheless.

And then the other girl was on top, their pelvises grinding together. Marie bit her lip, letting out the occasional moan and whispering the other girl’s name. And the girl on top was moaning into Marie’s neck, her eyes shut tightly. Marie tangled her fingers in the girl’s hair, her breathing heavy. She felt warmth beneath her navel, like a volcano about to erupt. And then she felt it, and she raised the other girl’s mouth to hers, moaning into the kiss. She felt fireworks go off somewhere deep inside her, and she knew the other girl felt the same thing, because her breathing sped up.

And then it was over, and both of them were breathing heavily. The other girl rested her head on Marie’s shoulder, and nothing else was said. They were both left alone with their thoughts, even though they were together. The other girl fell asleep, but Marie didn’t sleep until the sun started to rise.


End file.
